


swamp story

by emyswriting



Series: Oisuga Weekend Oct. 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, Don't take it seriously, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, Shrek AU, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyswriting/pseuds/emyswriting
Summary: Tooru, a green ogre, is on a mission to find Prince Koushi on orders from Lord Wakatoshi.Oisuga weekend prompt: green





	

Once upon a time there was a lovely setter. He was placed under a fearful enchantment, once that could only be broken with love’s first kiss. He was locked away in a castle guarded by a hyper volleyball-breathing dragon, orange in color. Many volleyball players attempted to free him, but none prevailed. He waited in the dragon’s keep, in the highest room, in the tallest tower for his true love and true love’s first kiss.

Tooru’s large hand ripped the page from the book, “Psh, yea, who believe’s in that crap.” He flushed the toilet in his out-house and slammed the door open, stretching and yawning. His green skin glistened in the sun like a thousand emeralds. His physique holding a resemblance to Edward from  _ Twilight _ . He looked at his hut in the swamp, he loved it. He had built it all, with his two yaoi hands.

In the present, Lord Wakatoshi has sent Tooru and his annoying ass companion, Tobio. Tobio looked around the castle area fearfully, eyes wide, flinching with every sound, “Dragon that breathes fire… You’re… A coward if you’re scared… You know what I mean? And  _ I _ for one, am certainly  _ not _ a coward.” He smashed into a mess of armour.

“Tobio-chan. Two things you need to know right now. One: shut. Two: up. Now, if you wanna be useful, go over there and find some stairs or something.”

“Stairs?” He tilted his head in confusion “Aren’t we trying to find the prince?”

“Yea. Tobio-chan, he’s in the highest room. How else would you get to the highest room?”

“By… using stairs…”

“Yea.” Tooru sighed, grabbing a helmet walking opposite as Tobio mumbled things about whipping the stairs butt which he thought sounded a bit kinky.

Tooru, now in armour that covered his green skin, he noticed a tower with the light on, and thought that’s where the prince is, then wondered where the dragon was, until he heard Tobio scream “DRAGON!”

Tobio ran as fast as he could, the bright orange dragon hopped behind him, eyes sparkling, and instead of growling, all the dragon said was “Gwah!!!”

Tooru looked behind him, the orange dragon hopping to his prey was a weird site, he rolled his eyes. The dragon took a breath, then breathed out, shooting volleyballs everywhere, and had to push Tobio out of the way from getting hit.

The dragon caught up with Tobio, and just when he was opening his mouth, the dragon turned back where Tooru held his tail captive.

After more fighting scenes, Tooru and Tobio have separated, and the dragon cornered Tobio.

“Oh no! No… no…!” The dragon opened his mouth, “Oh my, what large teeth you have!” The dragon growled. “I mean teeth that sparkles! And such lovely orange… scales. And amazing eyes… They just look so... active.”

By this time, Tooru had finally reached the tower where the prince was being held. The prince, Koushi, was in bed, pretending to be asleep. He quickly got up to put flowers against his chest, though, because aesthetic. Tooru was still facing the door while all this happened.

He walked his ogrey self to his bed, looking down at the prince, who wore a slight smile on his face, he leaned down a little...and shook him like polaroid. “WAKE UP!”

The prince grimaced, “What!?”

“Are you Prince Koushi?”

“I am, I’m awaiting a volleyball player to rescue me.”

“Oh, sweet. Now, let’s go!”

“But! My saviour! This is the first time we met, shouldn’t it be a little,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Kinky.” He winked.

“Sorry, no time.”

As they went to escape, the prince spouted more nonsense about how this should’ve gone, all romantic and such. They finally made it on a mountain slope area.

“Thank you, I’m internally in your debt. Now, please remove your helmet, good volleyball player.”

“Ahhh. No.”

“Hmm…” Koushi spinned around to Tooru’s back, he launched himself, and tore the helmet off.

“My brave volleyball player. Love knows no physical beauty. You saved me, Tooru. For that’s why I love you.”

“Did… Did he just call you ugly?” Tobio asked.

Koushi coughed, “Anyways, Tooru, let’s go to your place so we can have a night full of adventure, wink wank, if you catch my drift.”

“Did… Did he just  _ say _ wink wank?”

“Ahem, well, off we go into the sunset.”

“Allow me to carry you, prince.” Tooru threw him over his shoulder as they all walked back to his hut in the swamp.

They lived happily ever after. And Tobio ended up marrying the dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this stupid fic, I bet you're glad this is ogre... see what i did there??????  
> [Follow my Tumblr!](http://emyswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
